OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display device has the characteristic of auto-luminescence, and no backlight is needed. Therefore, the screen of the OLED display device can be made very thin and light, and is especially suitable for portable mobile products. At the same time, the OLED display device further has the advantages of a wide viewing angle, low power consumption, a fast response and so on, and thus the OLED display device is more and more widely used.
The drive technology of OLED is different from that of the existing liquid crystal display product. The liquid crystal display device is a voltage control device, while OLED is a current control device. With respect to an OLED display panel, a best display effect can be obtained only when accurate current and unified control are provided to a control circuit corresponding to the OLED display panel. However, the control circuit is generally composed of non-linear components, and it is difficult to achieve accurate current and unified control. On this basis, it is more difficult to improve the display performance of other aspects of the OLED.
The OLED is a self-luminous device, and the degradation degrees of material of each of the luminescent points constituting the OLED display device are different, and thus the OLED display device will have luminance difference during display. How to increase a contrast of an OLED display image so as to improve a quality of the OLED display image becomes an urgent problem to be solved. The present disclosure provides a solution to the above problem.